In general, the waste is used to clean machines and other facilities installed in factories, and it is obtained by cutting used cloth into pieces of appropriate sizes.
In the past, machines such as the cutter apparatus 201 shown in FIG. 18 were employed to cut the used cloth to produce handy waste. FIG. 18 is a side view of the conventional cutter apparatus 201, and in this figure the reference numeral 202 designates a drive motor mounted on the base 203, and a pulley 204 is locked at the end of the horizontal output shaft of the drive motor 202. Also, a vertical pulley 206 and a vertical disk-shaped cutter 207 are locked on a common horizontal shaft, which is supported by the edge of the stay 205, extending horizontally from the base 203, in a manner such that the common shaft is freely rotatable. A belt 208 is tightly passed and wound round the pulleys 204 and 206.
When the drive motor 202 is driven to rotate the pulley 204 in the direction indicated by the arrow (clockwise, as viewed in FIG. 18), the rotational torque is transmitted from the pulley 204 to the pulley 206 via the belt 208 and the cutter 207 is caused to turn in the direction indicated by the arrow (clockwise, ditto).
When cloth, not shown, is pushed along the guide 209 into the guide slit 210, the cloth is cut by the turning cutter 207 and desired waste is obtained.